Mystery Diners
by Bat138
Summary: The Mystery Diners go to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and make a shocking discovery.
1. Chapter 1

_My name is Charles Stiles. For over 20 years I've helped thousands of restaurants eliminate their problems._

"That's a fricken thief!"

"Put it down!"

"You're fired!"

 _But people are becoming savvy._

"Mystery Diners? No, we're good."

 _So we're going deeper undercover…_

"The bride and groom!"

 _Using private investigators…_

"I tagged a few of your barrels."

 _And unleashing new technology._

"Release the drone."

 _This is Mystery Diners…_

"Surprise!"

 _Like you've never seen before!_

"How long have you been stealing from me?"

"Do you want to go to jail?"

* * *

 **FREDDY FAZBEAR**

Owner, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza

 _My name is Freddy Fazbear, and yes, I am aware I'm a walking, talking animatronic bear. I own Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, it's a great party environment restaurant, we have shows, we have parties, we have great food. We make pizza, of course, using a slow-rising yeast method, which makes the pizzas more tender, and our sauce is all hand-made and our mozzarella is also made in the kitchen. I heavily recommend trying our Buffalo wings, the meat is thick, the sauce is hot, we use fresh ingredients. For the kids, we also have boneless wings with teriyaki glaze for those who don't like it hot. Me, I love mine spicy._

 _What makes this restaurant unique is our animatronic shows. We play concerts along with my best friends and roommates Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy. Foxy even has his own slow called the "Foxy's Slash and Dash Pirate Adventure."_

 _And unfortunately that's where my problems stem from. I've noticed a discrepancy in show reservations lately. We used to be booked every day with shows, but now we're only seeing a small few a week. The odd thing is, we book the reservations but then there's no show. In addition, no show, no money. So, where's the money going? I've also noticed most of my Buffalo wings, my EXPENSIVE Buffalo wings disappearing. Numbers aren't adding up and numbers don't lie. I think someone's stealing from me, and that's why I called Mystery Diners._

* * *

 **THE CONSULTATION**

One afternoon, a tall man with a mustache along with a tall red-headed man, approached the front doors to "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza." Upon entering the empty restaurant, they spotted the very large animatronic bear with the black top hat sitting at the lounge. He seemed to be looking over some paperwork while sipping a soft drink. The bear turned his head and noticed the two men walking in.

"Hey, Charles! Freddy Fazbear," Freddy said excitedly, standing up and extending his hand. The mustached man took hold of the bear's large animatronic hand and shook it.

"Freddy, nice to meet you, I'm Charles Stiles, Mystery Diners. This here is Ryan, he's one of my private investigators," Charles said, pointing to the red-head next to him. Freddy shook his hand too.

"Nice to meet you, Ryan," Freddy said as Ryan smiled.

"I got to say, Freddy, I'm still getting used to seeing a giant walking, talking animatronic," Charles said, looking up at the bear.

"Don't worry, Charles, I'm as soft as a panda."

"Looking around, it looks like you got a nice place here."

"It is, we got great food and shows, we're the go-to place for parties, events, and those who just want to have fun."

"I'm noticing a poster there, Foxy's Slash and Dash Pirate Adventure? Is Foxy another animatronic?"

"Yeah, he's my best friend, and that particular show is his favorite. It's got action, violence, blood and guts, gun fights, fist fights, stunts, profanity, sex scenes, it's just plain awesome!"

"For the kids regularly?"

"No, that show you need to book a reservation for. And that's actually one of the reasons why I called you."

"Okay, tell me."

"You see, that show requires a reservation and we usually do it over a dozen times on a good week, but lately we haven't done it at all. Same with most of our other regular shows, they're not being performed like they should."

"So the customers aren't getting the full experience?"

"Exactly, and I've even gotten some customer complaints. One in particular said that he booked the Slash and Dash Adventure, but when he came here he was told it was canceled at the last minute."

"You don't cancel shows?"

"Oh, we do, for mechanical or technical difficulties, once in a while okay, but this has been going on for months!"

"That's certainly hurting your reputation."

"It is, Charles."

"Anything else you want us to look at? Any other concerns?"

"Yes, my Buffalo wings are disappearing. We use thick meaty wings, expensive ones, and the numbers aren't adding up. We're losing about 20 dollars' worth of wings a day."

"20 dollars a day times seven, that's 140 dollars a week, in a year that's several thousand dollars, that's not a small problem."

"If this continues, we could be looking into foreclosure within a few months!"

"Do you have any suspects?"

"I suspect everybody, but I'd like to look at my manager, Scott, because he's supposed to be noticing these things, but hasn't reported anything."

"Have you confronted him?"

"He was as perplexed as I am. I also want to look at my assistant manager, Mike, and my head waiter, Jeremy, because all of them are involved with the party bookings. And, as much as I feel guilty doing it, I want to look at my friends, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy."

"Have you confronted any of them as well?"

"I asked Mike about the Slash and Dash show, and he tells me nobody's booking it and that Foxy himself doesn't want to do it. And I know that's a total lie, I know my best friend, and Foxy loves that show and he's actually been upset lately that he hasn't done it in a while."

"Well, let me tell you how my company works, I'm going to have my private investigator, Ryan, here do some digging up and do some background checks on all your staff. I'll also have him book the Slash and Dash show you're telling us about."

"I'll come in as a customer," Ryan began to say, "after I book the Slash and Dash show and see how I'm treated. If there's a problem, you'll see first-hand about it."

"I'll also have a Mystery Diner come in as a new waitress-in-training and she'll report to me anything that happens. We'll wire your restaurant with cameras and microphones to get an overall picture of the place." Charles explained.

"Sounds like a plan, Charles," Freddy said.

* * *

 _I worked so hard getting this place up and running, expanding my audience to adults as well. There's no way I will let anybody take advantage of my name and steal from me!_

* * *

 **THE STING**

One sunny afternoon day, Charles Stiles led the tall animatronic bear into the back of a store across the street from Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Upon entering, they saw two chairs, a microphone, and several large screen monitors showing surveillance cameras around the restaurant.

"Freddy, welcome to your control room, you like it?" Charles asked.

"Wow, Charles, I feel like I'm working for the CIA, like I'm in some Tom Clancy story," Freddy laughed as he sat down.

"Well, like I said, we wired your entire restaurant with cameras and microphones," Charles explained. "We got your main dining hall, your offices, your kitchen, the Pirate Cove showroom, the arcade room, your storage rooms and backstage areas, and your outside parking lot and back alley."

"Nobody will slip away from this bear," Freddy said.

"Well, I promise you, if someone's doing something bad, we'll catch them," Charles said. "Before we start the sting, I asked my private investigator to do background checks on your staff and did reconnaissance after hours. He has something interesting to show you."

Upon saying that, the red-headed Ryan entered the room.

"Hey, Ryan, show us what you found out," Charles said.

"As per my investigation, I ran background checks on your staff and so far everybody came up clean. However, I stayed out every night for the past few nights and one night I caught something. It pays being a former Navy SEAL," Ryan chuckled. "If you look on the monitor, I'll show you."

Freddy and Charles turned to one of the large monitors just as a video played. The video was green in night vision and taken from the bushes. The video showed the back way into the alley. Everything is quiet until the back door opened and two men carrying boxes walk out towards an awaiting truck.

"Freddy, do you recognize those men?" Charles asked.

"That's my head waiter, Jeremy, but I have no clue who the other one is," Freddy said.

"You know that truck?"

"Never seen it before," Freddy said.

The two men load the boxes in the pick-up truck, shake hands, and the unknown person drives away. Jeremy turns and heads back into the restaurant.

"Is it normal for him to be here this late at night?" Charles asked.

"Yeah, he's this week's night guard, but he shouldn't be bringing strangers in," Freddy said just as the video ended.

"Thank you, Ryan, great job, stand by until I need you," Charles said to Ryan.

"No problem," Ryan said as he left.

"So, now we know Jeremy is up to something, we don't know what was in those boxes, but it could be tied to your missing food inventory."

"Yeah, I agree."

"So, I'm looking up at this monitor, is that your manager, Scott?"

"Yes, that's him, he's a great guy, my friend Bonnie scares him sometimes, but he's cool under fire and knows how to handle situations," Freddy said.

"Well, I'd like for you to get my Mystery Diner, Jamie, started as a waitress in training," Charles said. Freddy nodded just as he stood up and began to leave.

* * *

 **JAMIE**

Mystery Diner, Infiltrate Staff

 _As a Mystery Diner, my job is to get deep inside the staff to find out their secrets. The best place for that is talking to the longest-working ones there not on any high staff position. They usually have the dirtiest dirt._

* * *

Freddy Fazbear entered the restaurant with a short blond-haired girl wearing the Fazbear uniform. Upon entering, a group of kids at a table happily cheered and waved at him.

"Hi, kids, Freddy's here," Freddy said in a happy tone of voice. "I can't stay for long but I promise I will be back, just eat plenty of pizza for old Freddy." Freddy approached Scott with Jamie. "Scott, this is Jamie, I want you to show her the ropes and get her settled in."

"No problem, Freddy," Scott said as Freddy left. When he left, he waved at the kids again. "Don't worry, kids, Freddy will be back."

A minute later, Freddy returned to the control room where Charles was waiting.

"Okay, Charles, she's in," Freddy told him.

The two watched the monitors as Scott escorted Jamie around the restaurant. So far, everything looks okay.

"This is our stage where we'll see Bonnie and Chica play later," Scott explained. "And this is our POS system. It works like this."

"Well it looks like he's doing a good job of training Jamie," Charles said.

"Yeah, so far so good," Freddy replied. Charles leaned forward to his microphone.

"Jamie, ask Scott how he feels about the shows, push for the Slash and Dash show."

"So, yeah, a friend of mine was here earlier and she told me about all the shows you guys have," Jamie began to say.

"Yeah, mostly of the gang, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy will come out and do a few songs. Each one has their own show, too, on a regular basis," Scott explained.

"I was told about this Slash and Dash show," Jamie said.

"Oh yeah, that's one of Foxy's shows, you need to request that."

"Is it good or anything?"

"Yeah, I personally love it, but it's a shame we haven't had any requests on it in a long time."

"Is that strange or something?"

"Kind of, more sad than anything, I miss it. I haven't received a request for it in a while. Mike, my assistant manager, keeps telling me nobody is requesting it."

This raised eyebrows to the viewers.

"Does Scott handle all the show requests?"

"Yeah, but also Mike, they both have access to the requests."

"Well, we know my mystery diner, Ryan, has booked the Slash and Dash request, let's see if it went through," Charles told Freddy before turning to the microphone. "Jamie, ask Scott if they had any requests on the show recently."

"So, has there been any recent requests?" Jamie asked. Scott shook his head.

"Sorry, nothing," Scott replied, which caused Freddy's eyes to widen.

"Well, we know that's a lie, my mystery diner booked it," Charles said.

"Something's going on here!" Freddy said angrily.


	2. Chapter 2

_With the help of the Mystery Diners, Charles Stiles goes undercover in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Prior to the sting, private investigator Ryan booked a reservation for the Foxy's Slash and Dash Adventure show. But upon starting the sting, manager Scott mentions that they had no such reservation._

* * *

"Something's going on here!" Freddy said. "They should have Ryan's reservation on file."

"Well, we know that both Scott and Mike are the only ones who had access to those reservations, so one of them is involved. We need to keep our eye on both of them," Charles said.

"We certainly do," Freddy replied.

"Jamie, find Mike the assistant manager and ask him about the show requests," Charles said in the microphone.

"Okay, Charles," Jamie said as she turned and walked away. She eventually found her way to the offices where assistant manager Mike sat.

"So, tell me about Mike," Charles asked.

"Mike's a good guy, he started off as a night security guard, but after a week we moved him up to the daytime shifts, and over a few years we noticed Scott needed help managing, so we made him assistant," Freddy explained.

"So it wasn't a position in existence, you made it for him?" Charles asked.

"Exactly."

Jamie the Mystery Diner entered the offices and met Mike at the desk.

"Hello, are you Mike?" Jamie asked.

"Yes, I am, are you the new girl?"

"Yeah."

"I just have a few questions."

"Shoot."

"A friend of mine told me about this Foxy's Slash and Dash Adventure show, I just thought it sounded cool."

"It's cool and all, but it's not exactly kid-friendly."

"Kid-friendly? What do you mean by that?"

"It's got violence, blood, profanity, and it's just not fitting in a kid's place. I don't think it's a good idea to bring that kind of thing into a place solely for kids."

"So Freddy, is that all true?" Charles asked Freddy.

"Doesn't matter, we want to give entertaining experience to all of our customers, not just kids. We like to give adults something they would like too. That's the whole purpose of the Slash and Dash Adventure show! We can't limit our customers to one group, we won't make money that way."

"I mean, would you allow your children to watch a gory horror flick? No," Mike said.

"Come on, Mike!" Freddy nearly yelled at the screen. "We cater to all age groups! Disney World caters to all age groups and look how successful they are."

"Jamie," Charles began to say in the microphone, "ask Mike about any recent reservations."

"I assume customers still ask about the Slash and Dash show?" Jamie asked.

"Not really, we haven't had a request in that show for a long time, it's dying," Mike said.

"Now we know that's a lie, my private investigator booked that show days ago," Charles said. "What I'm curious to know is how the other animatronics feel about it."

"Sounds good," Freddy said, cooling down.

"Jamie, go ahead and ask the others how they feel about Slash and Dash show, and ask about the management of the place," Charles said in the microphone.

"Thanks for the chat," Jamie said to Mike as she waved and left.

Jamie wandered around the pizza place until she came across the tall purple animatronic rabbit in the storage room, Bonnie.

"Um, hello?" Jamie called in. Bonnie turned and saw her.

"Hello, you must be the new hire," Bonnie said. "Bonnie, nice to meet you."

"I'm Jamie."

"You're going to love it here, every day is entertaining."

"I'm just curious about the shows."

"Yeah?"

"Especially about one that my friend told me, Foxy's Slash and Dash Adventure."

"Oh yeah, good show, sadly we haven't done it in a while, you need to make a reservation for that show," Bonnie explained.

"How do you feel about that?"

"I'm not in it, but I know Foxy is hurt by it. However, he seems to be in high spirits today, he mentioned somebody booked that show," Bonnie whispered. Charles turned to Freddy.

"Does Foxy have access to his own reservations?"

"Absolutely, he has a right to know everything in real-time," Freddy explained.

"Clearly, Foxy got my private investigator's reservation, but both Scott and Mike are denying it. Clearly one of them is hiding something," Charles said.

"Tell me about the management in the place? What's that like?" Jamie asked.

"Uh, the management is okay, Scott's cool and all, but Mike seems a bit off."

"What do you mean off?"

"He's quiet a lot, keeps to himself. Man of a few words."

That comment caused one of Freddy's eyebrows to rise.

"Well, that's suspicious if your staff doesn't think highly of him," Charles explained to Freddy.

"It is, I need to know more on Mike," Freddy said.

"Looks like we'll get to know more. Look, Mike's getting a phone call," Charles said pointing at the monitor. Mike answered his ringing phone.

"Hello, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza," Mike answered. "You need more? You went through how many in a week? Okay, I'll see if I can sneak more out. You can trust me." Mike hung up his phone.

"What does he mean by that?" Charles asked.

"I have no idea," Freddy said suspiciously.

"Well, let's keep an eye on him," Charles said.

* * *

Later on during the sting, Freddy and Charles are watching Mike in his office when they see his phone ringing. Naturally, he answers it.

"Hello? Freddy Fazbear's Pizza," Mike answered. "What? Really? You went through them that fast? Okay, okay, I'll see if I can hook you up."

"Now, Freddy, do you know what he means by 'hook you up'?" Charles asked.

"No idea," Freddy replied.

"Okay, just sneak around to the back, I'll get you some," Mike said before hanging up.

"Okay, that's suspicious, let's see what he's going to do," Charles said.

They watched the monitors as Mike got up and left his office. The cameras followed him through the restaurant and to the kitchen. He stopped near a large door and looked around.

"Freddy, what's behind that door?" Charles asked.

"That's my freezer, what's he doing there?" Freddy asked.

They watched as Mike entered the freezer and disappeared in it.

"Unfortunately, we don't have cameras in there, but he's not getting away," Charles said.

After a minute, Mike exited the freezer, closing the door behind him, and carrying a plastic grocery bag.

"Look at this, he's carrying something out of that freezer!" Charles said. "Should he be doing that?"

"Absolutely not," Freddy said, stoked.

The cameras followed Mike back to his office. In his office, he opened up his little mini-fridge and tossed the bag in there. He then locked it and placed the get under a flower pot.

"We need to know what's inside that fridge," Charles said. "I have a feeling I know what it is, but I need to confirm it. I want you to call Mike and try to get him away from his office."

"Okay, Charles," Freddy said as he reached in his 'pocket' that's stitched into his body. At the same time, Charles spoke into his microphone.

"Jamie, Mike placed a grocery bag in his mini-fridge. I need you to see what's in it. Wait until Mike's out of his office before making your move," Charles said.

"Okay, Charles," Jamie said as she approached the office.

Freddy pulled out his cell phone from his pocket and dialed into it. At the same time, they saw Mike pick up his office phone on the monitors.

"Hello, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza," Mike said in the phone.

"Hey, Mike, it's Freddy, could you do me a quick favor?" Freddy asked.

"Sure thing," Mike replied.

"Could you check on our flour inventory please? I forgot to do it this morning," Freddy said in his cell phone.

"No problem, I'll call you back in a minute," Mike said just as he hung up. He got up, turned, and left the office casually passing by Jamie. Once Mike was gone, Charles spoke in the microphone.

"You're clear, Jamie," Charles said. "There's a key under the flower pot that unlocks the mini fridge."

Quickly, Jamie entered the office and headed right for the flower pot. She grabbed the key under it and unlocked the mini-fridge. Through the eye-glasses cam, they saw Jamie reach inside the fridge as she grabbed the grocery bag.

"Jamie, what's inside?" Charles asked in the microphone.

"You won't believe this, Charles," Jamie replied.


	3. Chapter 3

_Freddy Fazbear, owner of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, is concerned about lost food and a discrepancy with show reservations. After starting the sting, the Mystery Diners learn that assistant manager Mike talks down about Foxy's show, and even worse, going into the kitchen, taking something from the freezer, and putting it in his mini-fridge._

* * *

"Jamie, what's inside?" Charles asked in the microphone.

"You won't believe this, Charles," Jamie replied. "They're Buffalo chicken wings, big fat ones."

"You said you had a concern about missing wings, there they are," Charles said. "Good job, Jamie, get out of there, lock the fridge, and go."

Jamie placed the bag back in the fridge, locked it, placed the key back under the pot, and scurried out.

"I can't believe Mike was doing this!" Freddy said angrily.

"Well, we can't know for sure what he's doing with that bag. And remember, we saw Jeremy on the private investigator cam, so let's watch them both," Charles said. Freddy calmed down.

"Okay, Charles," Freddy said.

* * *

Later on, Chica the chicken entered the kitchen where she met the chefs. She waved at them as she turned and entered the freezer.

"Look at this, Freddy, Chica's going into the freezer," Charles said.

"That's normal, Chica likes to handle the food, sometimes brings them out, but I want to keep an eye on her to see what she's doing," Freddy said.

After a minute, Chica exited the freezer, carrying a box of meatballs. After a tense moment, Chica brought the meatballs to the chefs.

"Here you boys go," Chica said happily. The chefs waved at her as she left.

"That was nerve-wracking," Freddy said. "I thought she was also stealing from me."

"Now, I notice this monitor here. That's Foxy, right?" Charles said pointing at a monitor of Foxy getting dressed in pirate gear.

"Yeah, he's getting dressed up and ready for his Slash and Dash show," Freddy said.

"As you know, my private investigator, Ryan, reserved that show. As we all know, Mike lied to my mystery diner about the reservations, so let's see how Mike handles Ryan," Charles said.

"Let's do it," Freddy replied.

"Ryan, go on in," Charles said in the microphone.

* * *

 **RYAN**

Private Investigator

 _I booked the Foxy's Slash and Dash Pirate Adventure show. So far, Mike has been lying about ever booking such a reservation, so we're going to see how he will react when my group shows up._

* * *

Ryan, and a bunch of other male adults, enter the restaurant where they are greeted by Jeremy the head-waiter.

"Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, how many today?" Jeremy asked.

"Six, and we've booked a show reservation," Ryan said.

"We don't have any show reservations," Jeremy replied confused.

"I booked the Foxy's Slash and Dash Pirate Adventure show," Ryan told him.

"Okay, hang on, I'll get the manager," Jeremy said as he turned and left. Jeremy headed for the offices and approached Mike. "Hey, Mike, there's a group here asking for the Foxy Slash and Dash show. We have no reservations on them, or am I wrong?"

"Uh, hang on, I'll talk to them," Mike said as he got up. Mike approached the group.

"Are you the manager?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, how can I help you?" Mike asked.

"I booked the Foxy's Slash and Dash Pirate Adventure show and I was told there was no reservation," Ryan said.

"Yeah, there's been an unforeseeable issue. We had some technical problems, but the main problem is our star, Foxy, he says he wants nothing to do with the show and called it off."

"That's bulls-, man!" Ryan said.

"We know that's a lie, because we can see Foxy getting excited and ready for the show!" Charles said.

"Look, I'll treat you to free pizza, okay?" Mike said.

"And look how he's solving the problem, giving away your free food," Charles said.

"Unbelievable!" Freddy growled.

* * *

Later on, Foxy in his pirate gear arrived at the Pirate Cove where he was confronted by Mike.

"Hey, Mike, where's the party?" Foxy asked.

"Sorry, Foxy, they never showed up," Mike lied to Foxy. Foxy growled and sadly sulked away.

"You kidding me?" Foxy asked.

"Sorry, Foxy, I can't control if they show up or not," Mike explained.

"You see that, Freddy, Mike's lying to him," Charles said.

"Unbelievable," Freddy growled. "This guy is making me look bad, I got to stop him."

"I understand your frustration, but we still haven't figured out about the missing Buffalo wings. He has them in his fridge but we don't know what he's going to do with them. So, let's wait a little bit longer," Charles told Freddy.

"Okay, Charles, I trust you," Freddy replied.

* * *

As time went by, Foxy returned to his designated dressing area in the storage room. Just then, Chica entered the room.

"You okay, Foxy?" Chica asked, concerned.

"No, that party that was supposed to see my Slash and Dash show never came," Foxy said glumly.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"This has happened way too often," Foxy said, nearly moping.

"I tell you what, I'll get you a Coke," Chica said as she left the room.

"Now, what's your policy on employee's heling themselves to food or drink?" Charles asked.

"I don't allow it," Freddy said nervously.

Charles and Freddy watched the monitors. Chica went to the bar area and grabbed a large cup. She went to the fountain and filled up the cup with Coke. Freddy was getting nervous, until Chica turned to the POS cash register and entered in one large Coke drink. She then reached in her mechanical pocket for her wallet, pulled out a card, and slid it through the machine to make a purchase. Freddy sighed in relief.

"Wow, she at least paid for the drink," Freddy said happily.

"That should make you feel good that you have honest employees," Charles said.

"I am," Freddy smiled. Naturally, Chica brought the Coke to Foxy who thanked her and sipped it.

"That help, Foxy?" Chica asked.

"Thanks, Chica, nobody can ask for a better friend than you," Foxy said as he hugged her. "You, Bonnie, and Freddy are the best." Chica giggled at that remark. Freddy smiled hearing that.

* * *

Later on, on one of the outside cameras, they spotted a pick-up truck approaching and stopping behind the restaurant alley.

"Hey, Freddy, look at this," Charles said pointing at the monitor. "You recognize that truck?"

"Yeah, isn't that the same truck from the other night? The one your P.I. took?" Freddy said.

"That it is, and look, it's the same guy coming out," Charles pointed out.

The guy (with his face blurred) pulled out his cell phone and dialed into it. At the same time, Mike answers the phone.

"Freddy Fazbear's Pizza," Mike said.

"Mike, it's (bleep), I'm right outside, waiting on you, bro," the man said.

"Okay, be right out," Mike said as he got up. Mike then went to his mini-fridge, unlocked it, and pulled out the bag of Buffalo wings, and placed them in a cardboard box.

"Look at this, Freddy, he's taking your Buffalo wings," Charles said.

"I can see that, Charles," Freddy said, staring at the monitors.

Mike carried the box out of his office and up to the waiter's station, where Jeremy was.

"Hey, Jeremy," Mike said. "Freddy called me again, he told me to bring this box to the delivery truck out back. Think you can do it?"

"Sure thing, Freddy's cool with this?" Jeremy asked.

"He's good," Mike said as he handed the box to Jeremy. Mike began returning to his office while Jeremy began heading through the kitchen to the back alley.

On his way back to the office, he ran into Bonnie.

"Hey, Mike," Bonnie began to say, "I just say Jeremy carrying a box, what's that all about?"

"I have no idea, I'll ask him later," Mike said.

"Now I know what Mike's doing here!" Charles nearly shouted. "He tells Jeremy that you authorized something, which we know you didn't, that way if he's caught, Jeremy takes the blame and Mike can deny it. That's where you missing food is going and no wonder we saw Jeremy do it, because Mike's lying to him saying you allowed it!"

"Charles, when are you going to stop torturing me with this?" Freddy nearly yelled. Charles, remaining calm, held up his hands.

"Not any more. We got all the evidence we need, go in there and grab Mike, we'll confront him together," Charles said calmly. Freddy nearly sprang up from him chair and angrily dashed out the door.

* * *

 **FREDDY FAZBEAR**

Owner, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza

 _If Mike thinks he can steal from me and place the blame on someone else, he's got another think coming! And what's worse, he's hurting my friends with his lies! I specifically created the assistant manager position just for him, and THIS is the thanks I get? I've had enough of him!_

* * *

Charles watched the monitors as he saw Freddy enter the back alley just as Jeremy entered the alley. Jeremy and the truck driver froze at the sight of Freddy approaching them.

"You! Get out of my lot!" Freddy shouted at the driver. The driver, freaking out, dove back in his truck and drove off. He then faced Jeremy and cooled down. "Jeremy, would you kindly take that box and put it back in the freezer for me, please?"

"Yeah, sure, boss," Jeremy said, heading back in with Freddy behind him.

Freddy walked through the main dining hall, where a bunch of kids cheered as they say him. Freddy regained his kid-friendly posture and waved at them.

"Hey, kids, I'll be right with you soon," Freddy said happily. "Something important has come up, but I'll be back in a jiffy."

Freddy then approached Mike, who was at the bar.

"Hey, Freddy," Mike said. Freddy leaned over and whispered to Mike.

"I want you to come with me, now," Freddy angrily whispered. Freddy walked through the hall, waving at the kids, as Mike followed.

"Freddy, what's going on?" Mike asked.

"Just come with me!" Freddy said angrily as soon as they were outside.

* * *

Charles had his hands on his hips waiting just as the door opened. Freddy stepped in first with Mike behind him.

"Get in here now!" Freddy nearly shouted as he stood next to Charles.

"What's all this?" Mike said in shock.


	4. Chapter 4

_With the help of the Mystery Diners, assistant manager Mike has been stealing Buffalo chicken wings, and using head-waiter Jeremy to make the delivery in case he were to be caught. To make matters worse, he lied to animatronic Foxy the Pirate Fox about his show being canceled._

Charles had his hands on his hips waiting just as the door opened. Freddy stepped in first with Mike behind him.

"Get in here now!" Freddy nearly shouted as he stood next to Charles.

"What's all this?" Mike said in shock. "What's going on here?"

"Let me tell you what's going on," Charles said. "My name is Charles Stiles, I'm with a company called Mystery Diners. Your owner called my company because he's been seeing a discrepancy in missing Buffalo wings, not to mention the lack of reservations for Foxy's Slash and Dash Pirate show! After watching all day, we now know why!"

"Oh, come on, Freddy, you going to believe this guy?" Mike said.

"I don't need to believe him, I've been watching all day," Freddy growled.

"Take a look at the monitor here," Charles said. "You recognize Jamie the waitress-in-training? She's an undercover Mystery Diner that works for me!" Mike looked shocked. "Do you also recognize Ryan here? He's a private investigator that booked the Slash and Dash show. And what did you do? You lied to him about technical problems. You told him Foxy didn't want to do it, but we've been looking at the monitors that Foxy was eager and excited for it, and you lied to him as well that he never showed up!"

"Freddy, listen, that show is too terrible, this is a kid's environment," Mike said.

"This is an everybody's environment," Freddy snapped. "We don't limit ourselves to one social group."

"But we won't be making money off of it," Mike said.

"Of course not because you're lying to everybody about it!"

"Would you allow your children to watch an adult-oriented violent show?"

"I would allow my adult guy-friends to watch an adult-oriented violent show," Freddy snapped back. "All you've been doing is destroying the image of my restaurant, we are open and entertaining to everybody, not just kids. I can expand to adults, but you're destroying every step I take towards that goal!"

"Freddy, come on," Mike said.

"Shut it! It's bad enough that you're stealing my Buffalo wings and making Jeremy take it out! What would happen if I caught him, would YOU accept responsibility for it?"

"Of course I would," Mike said.

"You didn't when Bonnie confronted you, you lied to him as well!" Freddy growled. "You've been lying to my staff, lying to my customers, lying to my best friends, hurting them, and you're stealing my expensive Buffalo wings and setting it up so someone else takes the fall."

Charles shook his head at Mike.

"I created the assistant manager position just for you and all you did was make my restaurant look bad, and none of that is forgivable!" Freddy growled one last time before saying the words that every employee fears to hear. "You're fired! Get out!"

Mike sighed as he turned and exited the building.

"Charles I don't know what to say, I had a big problem that was taking me down and you found it for me," Freddy said calmly.

"Well, at the end of the day, you got your answers," Charles said.

"Thank you so much for all you've done for me, it was a big relief off my chest," Freddy said with a smile as he gave Charles a big bear hug. "To celebrate, how about I call Foxy and ask him to do the show for us and all your Mystery Diners."

"Sounds like a plan, I'd like to see it," Charles said. Freddy and Charles turned and exited the building.

* * *

 **FREDDY FAZBEAR**

Owner, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza

 _I want to thank Charles Stiles and the Mystery Diners for finding this problem. There was no way I would've found it on my own, and if I did I would've ended up firing the wrong person. Now, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza can expand to adult customers like I envisioned._

* * *

 **RESTAURANT UPDATE**

 _Since being fired, Mike has found employment elsewhere. Jeremy has apologized for his role, but Freddy holds no grudge. Foxy has been happy lately because he's been doing his Slash and Dash Pirate Adventure show several times on a weekly basis, and Freddy is happy to announce that his shows are on schedule, his place is expanding with adult customers, and he is no longer missing Buffalo chicken wings, or anything, from Freddy Fazbear's Pizza._


End file.
